Misión: Descubre a Yamato Ishida
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Taichi y Daisuke descubrieron que Yamato Ishida tenía un romance..., pero jamás esperaron que fuese con Hikari, la dulce y pequeña Hikari. ¡Ellos harían todo lo posible por descubrir que Yamato Ishida era un mal partido para ella, cueste lo que cueste! ¿Lo conseguirán?
Hola a todos :D

Aquí compartiendo un one-shot cargado de humor, siguiendo el reto otorgado por Jacque-Kari:

 **Pairing:** Yamakari **Características:** Un fic en el que Daisuke y Taichi, al enterarse de que Hikari está saliendo con Yamato, deciden (y aquí voy a citarte) confabularse para descubrir los trapos sucios del rubio. **Género:** Humor

Y pues, así surgió ésta creación entre insomnio e inspiración (?). ¡Disfrútenlo! :3

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Taichi y Daisuke descubrieron que Yamato Ishida tenía un romance..., pero jamás esperaron que fuese con Hikari, la dulce y pequeña Hikari. ¡Ellos harían todo lo posible por descubrir que Yamato Ishida era un mal partido para ella, cueste lo que cueste! ¿Lo conseguirán?

* * *

 **.**

 **Misión: Descubre a Yamato Ishida**

Contuvo el aliento cuando un poco de polvo entró en su nariz; estaba seguro que si estornudaba en esos momentos, todo, definitivamente, todo iría al trastero. Vio a Taichi cerca de él y su señal de silencio con su índice fue todo lo que necesitó para recordarse por qué hacían todo eso.

Sí, era algo necesario.

Se llevó ambas manos a su nariz y contuvo todo lo que pudo esas ganas de estornudar. Maldijo en su interior por tener el olfato de un perro, porque precisamente en esos momentos no le era para nada de provecho.

Fue idea de Taichi meterse al armario de Yamato cuando éste entró a su cuarto y no, no tenían mejor excusa que "venimos a ayudarte a asear tu habitación", porque sabía que no era tan tonto.

Oyeron la voz del Ishida, pero enseguida, la voz de Hikari le hizo dúo. Ambos se miraron con ojos como platos, pero mantuvieron la compostura; debían finalizar la misión o todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

A todo esto, ¿cómo llegaron hasta estar dentro del armario de Yamato Ishida? Sencillo…

Él había tocado propiedad privada.

* * *

Los meses habían transcurrido sin que Taichi se diera por enterado que las salidas secretas de Yamato, su vibra constante en el móvil del Ishida anunciando mensajes o llamadas o el repentino buen humor del rubio tuvieran como principal causante una mujer; de hecho, ya lo sospechaban y muchas veces ayudó a molestarlo, poniéndolo rojo de vergüenza con comentarios morbosos que sabía que al Ishida ponía de nervios…; pero nunca, en ningún escenario, en ningún universo alternativo se hubiera esperado que esa mujer, era nada más ni nada menos que Hikari, su dulce, tierna y pura hermana menor.

No, inaudito, inasequible, intolerable y todos los "in" que pudiesen llevar las palabras que expresaran su negativa. ¡No podía siquiera recordar las obscenidades que le decía a Yamato para ponerlo de malas…, porque era muy probable que él las hubiera hecho con…! ¡Basta!

Sólo había una persona que le podría confirmar aquel rumor y tenía por apellido Motomiya.

Claro, la idea era que Daisuke estuviese al tanto y no que la noticia le pegara como una patada a los huevos.

Agitó la mano delante de su _kouhai_ , viendo que éste quedó en blanco en su sitio tras haber soltado la bomba. Taichi comenzó a temer por algún tipo de ataque que le haya dado a su amigo, mas al ver cómo los ojos de Daisuke se humedecían con el pasar de los segundos, supo que sólo estaba asimilando la información.

―¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ella debía fijarse en mí! ¡Ella era todo por lo que yo había luchado! ¡No, no puedo aceptarlo! ―Se decía Daisuke mientras zapateaba como un niño de veinte años, intentando que sus gritos sean más fuertes que las ganas de llorar.

Taichi lo miraba con pena, sin saber muy bien qué decir en esos momentos. No era noticia nueva saber de los sentimientos de Daisuke hacia su hermana y aunque no lo consideraba como "amenaza", sentía lástima por el chico al verlo en ese estado de depresión y angustia.

Pero entonces, el llanto y las lamentaciones cesaron, llamando la atención del Yagami, encontrando en el rostro de Daisuke una mirada iluminada por una idea que era invisible para el mayor.

―¡Él no es apto para Hikari! ―Bramó molesto, poniéndose de pie del sillón en el que estaba situado segundos antes―. ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Él es demasiado mayor para ella! ¡Ella es aún una niña y él se aprovechará de su inocencia!

Taichi miró con ojos sorprendidos a su menor y entonces las palabras de Daisuke cobraron sentido en su cabeza.

―Él no es apto… ―Repitió Taichi, como diciéndose a sí mismo, pasándose la información bajo la puerta de su cerebro con sumo cuidado―; él es demasiado mayor…, ella es una niña… ¡No, Yamato no puede!

―¡Taichi-san! ―Llamó Daisuke y éste lo miró aún aturdido, pero reconociendo la flama de la determinación en los ojos oscuros del Motomiya―. No podemos permitir que Yamato se salga con la suya… ¡Él todo lo que Hikari no puede ser! ¡Él la corromperá!

―¡Lo sé! ―Lo presidió Taichi igual de molesto―. ¿Qué tienes pensado? ―Preguntó él y Daisuke asintió entusiasmado.

―Hay que vigilarlo…, no podemos fiarnos de lo que muestra. Hikari no sabe que él podría usar artimañas para engarñarla y seducirla ―Taichi asentía y mientras hablaban, el monstruo de las ideas cobró vida e iba creciendo y creciendo…

A tal punto de haberlos llevado hasta la habitación de Yamato, a indagar en busca de evidencia irrefutable en su contra. Hiroaki los dejó pasar como los buenos amigos de su hijo que venían a esperarlo, antes de marcharse a su trabajo y bajo esa historia, pusieron sus planes en marcha, pero no contaban con que éste regresara.

―¡Deprisa! ¡Entra al armario! ―Dijo Taichi en un intento por sonar bajo y tomando partido dentro del mueble del rubio, descubrieron que, aunque éste sea un amante de la limpieza y pulcritud, el armario no se salvaba del polvo acumulado.

―… _No lo sé…, creo que te estás apresurando a sacar conclusiones_ ―Había dicho Yamato a Hikari. Ninguno de los dos metidos en el armario podía saber más allá de lo que las voces brindaban.

― _Pero Daisuke ya no me habla…, mi hermano parece molesto últimamente…_ ―Ambos compartieron una mirada similar al oírla hablar con tanta preocupación en su voz― _;_ _temo que nos hayan descubierto._

― _No te preocupes…, después de todo, el que debe sufrir la peor parte seré yo llegado el momento_ ―Dijo Yamato y ambos varones metidos en el armario asintieron.

― _No te harán nada…, yo no lo permitiría_ ―Dijo ella con un poco más de humor. Lo escucharon a él reír por lo bajo y entonces dejaron de oír voces, pero el sonido de labios uniéndose ocupó sus tímpanos como cuales campanadas furiosas.

Taichi se removió en su sitio, conteniendo las ganas de saltar a por el cuello de Yamato como cual fiera, pero Daisuke le hizo una seña para que esperara. No había mucho fundamento que explicara el por qué estaban metidos en el cuarto de Yamato.

― _Ah…_ ―Escucharon a Hikari suspirar y el rostro de Taichi como el de Daisuke se tornó rojo de furia― _; Yama… to… ¡Ah!_

Taichi se puso de pie en su sitio, olvidándose de guardar silencio y el ruido dentro del armario fue acaparado por el del teléfono de Hikari sonando con esa melodía infantil. Yamato echó un suspiro frustrado.

― _¿Nuevamente es Miyako?_ ―Preguntó el Ishida.

― _Lo siento, quedé con ella en acompañarla a una tienda de rebajas_ ―Un momento de silencio y luego escucharon los pasos de Hikari― _; prometo compensar tu paciencia…_

― _Miyako me debe y mucho_ … _, no pensé en compartirte con otra chica_ ―Hikari rio y entonces el sonido de un beso acentuó el silencio de palabras―. _Vete antes de que me arrepienta._

Escucharon a Hikari reír y entonces ambos salieron del cuarto. Taichi y Daisuke aguardaron lo suficiente antes de patear las puertas del armario como cuales ninjas enfurecidos.

―¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es peor de lo que creía! ―Se dijo Taichi jalándose los cabellos como poseso.

―¡Ella cree que él la ama! ¡Maldito Ishida! ¡Me las pagará! ―Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la sala y guardaron silencio. Debían dejar el departamento de la manera más sigilosa posible y como eran un par de brutos celosos, no se les ocurrió mejor idea que ir utilizar la ventana del cuarto.

* * *

Daisuke terminó de escribir en el papel blanco una lista de opciones que fueron, posteriormente, supervisadas por Taichi, quien le dio un punto positivo a cada una de ellas. Compartieron una mirada ceñuda y asintieron como cuales actores de acción en plena filmación, dirigiéndose a las puertas correderas del _centro de abastecimiento_ , llamado comúnmente, supermercado.

―¿Gafas? ―Preguntó Taichi.

―Listo.

―Infrarrojos.

―Listo.

― _Walky Talky_.

―Listo.

―Cinta adhesiva.

―También listo.

―Bien…, creo que con eso finalizamos la lista.

Daisuke asintió y subieron sus compras al vehículo del padre de Taichi. Repasaron el plan de camino a su casa y cuando las manijas del reloj tocaron las tres de la tarde, ellos dieron inicio a su seguimiento minucioso.

* * *

Yamato terminó el ensayo con su banda, juntó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento de bicicletas en busca de la suya. Recibió un mensaje, era de Hikari; sonrió con solo ver su nombre, mas al abrir el mensaje encontró la imagen de un postre helado con varias cubiertas de chocolate, frambuesa y una cereza en su punta, con un mensaje debajo «no me envides».

Rio por lo bajo y respondió el mensaje, intentando no apresurarse al hacerlo. Siempre que recibía un mensaje suyo, tenía la maldita costumbre de responderla al instante porque le gustaba teclear para ella, porque él odiaba enviar mensajes, odiaba el tiempo que tardaba en escribir un texto simple y siempre acababa llamando a la persona.

Montó a su biciclo y comenzó a pedalear, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo fielmente vigilado por un par de binoculares.

La extraña sensación de saberse observado fue recientemente presentida al llegar al centro comercial, pero prefirió sólo dejarlo pasar e ir a lo suyo.

Daisuke y Taichi, ambos movilizados sobre sus propias bicicletas y siguiendo a la distancia al rubio, notaron extraño el hecho de que éste decida ir al centro comercial siendo uno de los lugares a los que él no acostumbraba.

Daisuke revisó el cronograma que habían armado con Taichi, basándose en las actividades cotidianas de Yamatao y supieron que algo andaba mal. Él no iría al centro comercial sino fuese por una cuestión verdaderamente urgente, porque, en caso contrario, Yamato odiaba ir a los lugares de excesiva concurrencia y el centro comercial era una tortura para él.

Lo siguieron, por supuesto, cada paso que daba Yamato era capturado por cámaras fotográficas, por notas que más bien eran garabatos sin sentido que iba redactando Daisuke mientras corría de planta en planta para pasar "desapercibido" pero haciendo llorar a más de un niño con sus gafas de sol y sus sombreros que intentaban ocultar sus identidades.

― _¿Cómo vuela el ave? Cambio_ ―Taichi rodó los ojos al oírle a Daisuke hablando en clave desde el comunicador.

―Ya te dije que no hablaremos en código.

― _Tienes que decir "cambio" para que pueda recibirte, Taichi-san_ ―El Yagami se masajeó la sien.

―Como sea; Yamato no se ha movido de la tienda de ropa. Esto es muy extraño si él no suele comprar ropa muy continuamente…

Un momento de silencio le valió a Taichi para rodar los ojos nuevamente y suspirar.

―Cambio.

― _Eso es muy extraño. Cambio_ ―Respondió Daisuke al fin, desde la otra punta que vigilaba la tienda a la que entró Yamato―. _El ave dejó el nido; repito, el ave…_

―Que no me hables en código.

― _¡Yamato dejó la tienda, cambio!_ ―Dijo Daisuke con desesperación, intentando no elevar la voz. Taichi miró en la dirección a la puerta y corroboró las palabras de Daisuke: Yamato salió de la tienda cargando una bolsa de ropa. Frunció el ceño.

 _«¿A qué estás jugando, Ishida?»_ Se preguntó.

La vigilancia continuó y Yamato entró a una bombonería, otro factor sumamente extraño en él, siendo que lo dulce le pegaba igual que el resfrío. Odiaba lo dulce y no encontraban una razón válida que lo haga querer meterse a la boca del lobo.

Taichi vigilaba la entrada norte, mientras que Daisuke, la sur. Ambos con sus binoculares a larga distancia, previendo cada movimiento. Yamato hablaba con la encargada de la tienda y parecía estarle explicando algo que estaba buscando. La mujer sonrió y le pidió que la siguiera hasta una sección de chocolates con formas románticas.

Taichi y Daisuke fruncieron al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué Yamato estaría comprando esas…?

―¡LA ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO! ―Ambos gritaron desde el comunicador, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

La furia los consumió pero acordaron no hacer nada. Si en verdad Yamato estaba engañando a Hikari, debían atraparlo con las manos en la masa y así probarían aquello que ya sabían: Yamato no era digno de Hikari.

* * *

― _Estoy en la casa de Miyako, ¿por qué preguntas, hermano?_ ―La voz de Hikari sonaba curiosa pero eso sólo enfurecía aún más a Taichi.

―No es nada; olvídalo ―Se despidió de ella y cortó la llamada. Miró a Daisuke y suspiró―. Ella no está por el centro comercial…, de seguro ni siquiera sabe que Yamato está por aquí.

―Es lo que te he estado diciendo, Taichi-san ―Continuó Daisuke furioso―. Yamato sólo la utiliza, porque sabe que ella es inocente y quiere engañarla. ¡Ay, Hikari! ¡Prometo rescatarte!

Taichi tomó de la manga de su menor para jalarlo de nuevo a su asiento, porque estaba claro que su plan de "no llamar la atención", se podría ir directo al basurero si Daisuke seguía dramatizando así.

―Como sea; Yamato lleva un buen tiempo en esa tienda de peluches ―Pero cuando iba a continuar hablando, vieron a Yamato saliendo con otra bolsa en su mano. Las cosas iban empeorando y ellos no podían esperar a descubrirlo.

Siguieron a Yamato y éste montó su bicicleta rumbo a su departamento. Taichi y Daisuke vigilaron su ingreso y cronometraron el tiempo que tardaba dentro, mas los minutos pasaron y de Yamato no sabían nada o eso fue hasta que vieron a una mujer con una chaqueta con capucha negra caminando hacia la entrada del complejo habitacional.

Tanto Daisuke como Taichi se miraron con sospecha y sólo necesitaron verla tomar el elevador para dejar su escondite de arbustos y correr hacia donde estaba la cabina. La luz que indicaba el trayecto de pisos les enseñaba el avance que estaba dando. Ambos rogaban muy en su interior que se detuviera antes de llegar al piso cinco o que pasara de largo, porque después de todo, Yamato era una persona muy centrada y la idea de que estuviese engañando a Hikari, les sentaba aún peor de lo que les resultó la idea de que ambos tuvieran un romance a escondidas.

Pero para acrecentar sus nervios, la luz amarilla se quedó estacionada en el piso cinco.

Bastó eso para llamar al elevador y marcar el mismo número. Tenían una cámara lista para capturar la escena de injuria y quitarle la venda de los ojos a Hikari de una vez por todas. Yamato podía ser su amigo, pero se equivocó muy grande al tratar de ultrajar a la pequeña entre los Yagami.

Saieron de la cabina a paso acelerado, corriendo en dirección al departamento que correspondía a los Ishida y cuando estaba por tomar partido con el pomo de la puerta, recordaron que ésta debía de estar con seguro.

―Yo me encargo ―Soltó Daisuke, sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta y comenzar a obrar según vio en programas de televisión.

Oían voces, mientras tanto, risas y música leve. Yamato tenía estilo, incluso en esas circunstancias. Taichi no podía más que maldecirlo y aguardar a que Daisuke rompiera la distancia entre su puño y el rostro del rubio.

La puerta hizo un "click" que les anunció su triunfo, entonces abrieron la puerta de un golpe, mientras la cámara, que portaba Taichi, iba tirando capturas por segundo.

―¡Ni un paso más, Ishida!

―¡Olvídate de seguir engañando a Hikari!

Ambos quedaron de piedra tras pronunciar sus líneas repasadas al encontrar delante suyo la sala a oscuras con velas en varias partes, viendo a Yamato tomar partido en el centro del cuarto en compañía de la sospechosa, quien no resultó ser más que…

―¿H…Hikari? ―Preguntaron al unísono, tanto su hermano como su amigo.

Yamato y Hikari estaban sonrojados hasta los cabellos, ambos tomados de la mano y viéndose bien vestidos, ella con un vestido rosa de corte campana y el cabello con horquillas de mariposas que iban a juego con el color del vestido; Yamato era un poco menos formal, con jeans y una camisa negra, simple pero ambos iban a tono con aquella escena romántica que les precedía.

―¿Q…Qué demonios…? ―Preguntó Taichi.

―Pue…, puedo explicarlo, hermano ―Habló Hikari pero Yamato le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. Las miradas se centraron en el Ishida.

―Deja que ellos te expliquen, Hikari ―Tanto Daisuke como Taichi lo miraron ceñudos―. Después de todo, me anduvieron siguiendo toda la tarde…; tengo mucha curiosidad.

El silencio se instauró en la sala hasta que la bomba que venía conteniéndose tanto en el Yagami como en el Motomiya, explotó.

―¡Él compró ropa!

―¡Y bombones!

―¡Y un peluche!

―¡Te engaña, Hikari! ―Dijeron al unísono. Hikari y Yamato miraron con sorpresa a los dos delante de ellos pero entonces la muchacha echó a reír con ganas, sujetándose el estómago mientras sus carcajadas no podían hacer más que ir en aumento.

Taichi y Daisuke estaban estupefactos de oírla reír y más aún al ver a Yamato negando con la cabeza.

Hikari avanzó hacia los dos jóvenes y los abrazó al mismo tiempo, rodeándolos con sus brazos. La risa siguió pero en menor medida. Se separó de ambos y los miró con una sonrisa.

―Gracias por preocuparse por mí…, pero lamento decirles que con quien Yamato-san me engaña es conmigo ―Y antes de que pudieran responder a eso, Yamato les hizo una seña a su ropa nueva, la mesa con bombones y el peluche que descansaba sobre el sofá―. No quería que lo supieran de éste modo, pero hoy es nuestro tercer mes juntos.

Y con las debidas explicaciones entre el cómo Yamato y Hikari llegaron a aquel punto, teniendo que esconder su relación porque temían sus reacciones, Taichi notó algo que antes no quiso ver. Y era la manera en la que Yamato miraba a Hikari o en cómo intentaba rozar su mano "accidentalmente" con la de su hermana e incluso las miradas furtivas entre ambos, intentando pasar desapercibidos.

―¡No puedo aceptarlo! ―Dijo Daisuke molesto, consiguiendo que la sonrisa en Hikari se borre de a poco―. Yamato es mayor, Hikari… ¡Mucho mayor! ¡Es el hermano de Takeru, además!

Taichi apretó el hombro de Daisuke, llamando su atención y la de los otros dos.

―Taichi-san… ―Rogó el Motomiya, pero el muchacho sólo pudo suspirar rendido.

―Vámonos ―Finalizó y sin decir nada más, jaló de Daisuke contra su voluntad, escuchándolo seguir profiriendo razones incoherentes del por qué no podían Hikari fijarse en Yamato.

Cuando bajaron al lobby, Daisuke enfrentó a su mayor, olvidándose del respeto, pues la furia lo corroía.

Taichi sólo pudo encogerse de hombros para responder.

―Él la quiere, Daisuke… ―Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y recordó la mirada de Yamato hacia Hikari―; él la quiere…

Daisuke lo miró incrédulo y entonces Taichi sonrió con comprensión, apretando el hombro de su menor.

―¿Quieres comer helado? Dicen que uno ahoga mejor las penas con helado y películas en blanco y negro.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
